


It's love

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: It’s not the first time Aziraphale feels it, but the first that intrigues him enough to pay attention to it. It’s such an intense emotion… He had always assumed it was coming from humans, they’re constantly dealing with strong emotions anyway, but it’s the exact same feeling he sensed thousands of years ago and no mortal creature could live that long.It's love.





	It's love

It’s not the first time Aziraphale feels it, but the first that intrigues him enough to pay attention to it. It’s such an intense emotion… He had always assumed it was coming from humans, they’re constantly dealing with strong emotions anyway, but it’s the exact same feeling he sensed thousands of years ago and no mortal creature could live that long.

So where is it coming from?

“Can you feel that?” Aziraphale turns his head and realizes Crowley has been looking right at him with a smile on his face.

“What?”

“It’s love,” the angel mumbles and smiles; it’s warm and soft and it’s all around the bench they’re sitting on. Aziraphale looks behind them, but he doesn’t see another soul. It’s just them.

Crowley’s face turns slightly pink, or maybe it’s just the light that’s making him see things. The demon frowns then, suddenly tense.

“You’re being ridiculous, angel,” he hisses, irritated. “Besides, I’m a demon, remember? I can’t sense those kind of things.”

“How can you not?” Aziraphale says, shocked. “It’s almost like it’s right here, next to us… Come on, Crowley!”

“Please, let’s not talk about this…”

“You know what?” Aziraphale mumbles, growing excited. “I have felt it a couple of times before.”

The demon is getting upset, but Aziraphale has no idea why.

“Fine! You want to talk about it, so let’s talk about it!” He crosses his arms, takes his sunglasses off, making Aziraphale gasp for a moment. There are so many emotions in his yellow eyes.

He does listen to him as Aziraphale tries to explain, even though it seems like every word is making him angrier.

“So you can sense this  _emotion_  you call  _love_  and you’re sure is coming from someone–”

“I never said someone.”

“–who is close to you and you feel it every time we see each other,” Crowley is now on his feet, visibly upset. “So, tell me, what could THAT mean?”

Aziraphale never thought about it like that, but the demon is right, it has happened whenever he’s with Crowley. It’s such a weird coincidence.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m telling you…” The angel blinks when Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose and puts his sunglasses back on. “Why are you so mad?”

“I’ll tell you what it means…” The demon huffs, ignoring his last question. “It means you’re an idiot, Aziraphale! And I’m… waisting my time.”

“But–” It’s too late, Crowley has stormed off leaving Aziraphale feeling sad and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
